spec_evofandomcom-20200214-history
New Zealand Forest (New Pleistocene)
A forest region of New Zealand, home to a variety of animals. New Zealand Forest *The New Zealand elk, Cervus canadensis zealandi, descended from elks that became native to New Zealand after they were introduced to New Zealand. They roam the grasslands of New Zealand in large herds. They're the second largest subspecies of elks. *The New Zealand tahr, Hemitragus zealandi,' '''is a descendant of the invasive Himalayan tahrs. They live in medium sized herds and in the snowy areas they use there horns to dig up grasses and flowers. *The '''New Zealand dhole', Cuon alpinus zealandia, descended from dholes that escaped from zoos in New Zealand. They are similar to their ancestors, but slightly larger and they live in large packs, hunting tahrs in high elevations. *The New Zealand emu, Dromaius zealandii, is a descendant of emus that escaped from zoos. They are similar to their ancestors, but are braver and bulkier than their Australian ancestors. They live in medium sized flocks. *The New Zealand black deer, Cervus nippon zealandia, descended from sika deer that were introduced to New Zealand as invasive species, they now live in forests, lowlands and grasslands of New Zealand. They are half the size of an elk. *The New Zealand wild dog, Canis zealandi, is a descendant of feral dogs. They live in packs, hunting large prey and competition with other predators.they are very social animals unlike most canines, they use eye there eyes as communication they got this from humans because we breed eye contact communication into dogs so they used this it communicate with other New Zealand wild dogs.there one of the most adaptable animals in New Zealand. Their howls are similar to the New guinea singing dog and they have very similar howls will ring though the forests and be heard from miles away. They live in the lowlands of New Zealand but have been also found in the highlands they have adapted to the environment extremely well they have a genetic defect that resulted in a extremely useful trait they have 2 extra dew claws which help them going up and down inclines. *The New Zealand gray wolf, Canis lupus zealandia, descended from generations of interbreeding between gray wolves and wolfdogs that were introduced to the wilderness of New Zealand. They are similar to their ancestors. *The New Zealand water buffalo, Bubalus babulis zealandia, is a descendant of water buffaloes that were introduced to New Zealand and became invasive species. They are now one of the most common herbivores in the grasslands and lowlands of New Zealand in large herds. *The New Zealand grizzly bear, Ursus arctos zealandi, is a descendant of grizzly bears that escaped from zoos in New Zealand. They are similar to their ancestors. *The New Zealand lowland tapir, Tapirus zealandia, ''descended from tapirs that escaped from zoos in New Zealand. They are highly social, living in groups up to about 24 members in a single herd. They are the common prey of the New Zealand wild dogs. *The '''New Zealand white deer', Odocoileus zealandi, is a descendant of introduced mule deer that were released to New Zealand. They are similar to their ancestors, but are white. They live in large herds. They are known to one of the common herbivores. *The New Zealand lynx, Lynx zealandi, a descendant of Eurasian lynxes that were released to New Zealand. They're one of the most common predators in New Zealand forests. They are about the size of black bear, much larger than their ancestors. *The New Zealand tiger, Panthera tigris zealandi, is a descendant of tigers that escaped from zoos. They are the apex predators of New Zealand, mainly prey on horses, aurochs, buffaloes, buffalovis, deer, etc. *The New Zealand highland aurochs, Bos zealandi, is a descendant of domestic cattle. They closely resemble highland cattle, but are dark gray and with thicker horns. They roam the grasslands of New Zealand in large herds. The main predators of the New Zealand highland aurochs are tigers, wolves, etc. *The New Zealand clouded leopard, Neofelis nebulosa zealandia, a descendant of clouded leopards that rafted to New Zealand. They are larger than their ancestors, about the size of a jaguar. They're the main predators of tahrs and goats. Males and females mate for life, they'll hunt in mated pairs and raise their cubs together and each parent takes turn watching and the other does the hunting for food. Category:New Zealand Category:New Pleistocene